Intervention
by Regency
Summary: James Craig did not like men who put Alexis down. A Crais or Craxis revision of the April 9, 2007 lake scene.


Author: Regency

Title: Intervention

Characters: Craig, Alexis, Ric, Kristina

Spoilers: April 9, 2007 lake house scene.

Summary: James Craig did not like men who put Alexis down.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters depicted below. They are the property of the ABC Productions, Frons, Guza, and Jill Farren-Phillips.

* * *

"You know, Alexis, I can take both girls off your hands to make things easier on you." The almighty District Attorney of Port Charles offered this semblance of an olive branch to his agitated ex-wife. She was still digging through her purse for her medication--seemingly without much success. Pale and perspiring now, any man worth his salt would've offered his assistance. Ric Lansing wasn't known for his salt or his good grace.

James Craig, however, was beginning to know the man for his gall. He nodded for young Kristina to open the door to the lake house and to step in before him. He'd debated giving Alexis' medication to the bright young one to give to her mother, but doubted that she would've appreciated the sentiment of her six-year old in possession of prescribed drugs. So, here he was witnessing a royal dressing down being bestowed by her formidable former spouse.

"I don't think that will be necessary, sir. I'll be here." He announced his presence with Kristina's return. Inwardly, he delighted in the way Lansing started at the sound of his voice. Yes, he'd disguised it somewhat, played down his accent and absorbed a disingenuous drawl, but he was a master of this sort of masquerade and it came as second nature.

Once his surprise wore off, Lansing's pompous nature reasserted itself ably. "And you are?"

"A friend of Alexis." Craig managed just so to restrain a smile at Alexis's raised eyebrow. She didn't look quite so downtrodden now. Good--this feckless thug was hardly worthy of her time and he planned to see to it that he wouldn't waste another moment of it.

Ric narrowed his eyes at Craig, to which he only responded with a faint scowl. If not for Kristina's being there he would gladly shown Lansing exactly what he thought of men who saw fit to put down women fighting for their lives, _after_ having stolen her child away.

"I see. Well, I'll get Molly and be on my way." Ric swung his gaze between Craig and Alexis who had begun to smile as soon as she'd seen him. He disappeared in the hall, leaving the three of them to their reminiscences.

"Kristina, sweetheart, why don't you go say good bye to Molly." Kristina frowned, but nodded and ran out, determined to make the best of every moment with her little sister.

Craig crossed his arms to see what barb his unlikely damsel would subject him to this night. For some time, she only continued to look at him, no anger or annoyance--she wore a simple expression of contentment. Admittedly, her silence began to unnerve him, as did that gratitude evident in her eyes. That wasn't the emotion he usually found when he searched someone's soul.

"I can't decide whether I should thank you or call the police to have you arrested for loitering."

He looked at her searchingly. Surely he'd been stealthy enough to go unseen by her. Kristina hadn't even noticed him until he handed her the pink flowers he'd plucked from the bushes along the boardwalk.

"I for one am leaning towards the former. Calling the police would be a waste of everyone's time as I could stand perfectly still and yet they'd still somehow fail to locate and apprehend me."

She had the poise to laugh at his attempt at humor. He who had said _Joy cometh in the morning_ had not met the evening with her smile. Craig found his worldview shifted by the reality of it--when she wasn't desolate or abashed, Alexis Davis was an incredible beauty, one who didn't deserve the lot of her life.

"Unfortunately, I must agree with you, Mr. Brosnan. They have shown themselves to be somewhat inept at apprehending the criminal element in this town." With some effort she stood up from the loveseat to face him. "So, what brings you to back my humble abode?"

He scratched his ear absently, a sign of nervousness branching back to his days as a runner for the French cartel. This prodigal princess had that effect on him. "Oh," he remembered suddenly and reached into his pocket for the unwieldy orange bottle. He held it up and gave it a melodic shake. "You dropped this and I assumed it must be important."

Relief washed over her features as she reached for the pill bottle. "Now, I am truly grateful for your intrusion."

He slipped his hands into his pockets as they tended to contradict him. He particularly wanted to antagonize her while his hands seemed set on doing other, less appropriate things to her.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was intruding. It never occurred to me that you would be a fan of such one-sided invective discourse."

She visibly conceded. "I admit that he was able to get the best of me today, but that isn't always true."

"I've no doubt of that. I'm surprised he was able to keep up with you for this long. Mr. Lansing is hardly in our league when it comes to intellectual repartee."

Although she was obviously exhausted, Craig was certain he saw spark of intense enjoyment in her eyes. "We have a league now? I'm impressed. Do we wear silk blazers and lapel pins as well?" There she went again, mocking him without care. Ironically, he liked her best on the offensive--he found a long-lost match in her.

He absently scratched his jaw--irritation from the ivy no doubt. "Of course. It simply isn't a league without a uniform. We also wear charming little bow ties and meet on Tuesdays and Fridays in the drama room."

She crossed her arms in front of and leaned against the back of the couch, looking boldly up at him. "You're a very funny man, Mr. Brosnan. At least you think you are."

"Well," he leaned in closer to her, "I have a feeling that you find me amusing as well, even if you refuse to admit it."

Alexis narrowed her eyes slightly, glaring at his invasion of her personal space yet not protesting.

"Ah, your silence is telling." He so enjoyed being right.

"I find that her silence says even less than her words, Mr. Brosnan."

Both he and Alexis turned to find Ric standing in the doorway holding a drowsy Molly with her favorite doll as well as her bag. Were he not stealing a child from her mother's home they would have painted a touching portrait.

"Thankfully, I wasn't asking you, Mr. Lansing. What Alexis chooses to say and how is up to her. Your interpretation is of little use to me." He turned his attention back to his host, whose attention he no longer held.

She was captivated by her sweet little daughter. The little one was reaching for Alexis and she was powerless to keep away. She crossed the distance between them quickly and plucked Molly from Ric's embrace to cuddle her close. "Are you awake, my sweetheart? Yes, you are." She stroked the silken curls on her tiny head. "Mommy loves you and misses you already. " She showered her baby's face with kisses as though she'd never have another chance.

Craig's previously agitated state changed to one of immense sadness. Alexis might indeed have only a few opportunities left to hold her daughter like this. Before the world could right itself and return Molly Lansing to her proper home, Alexis might be gone. He could not help thinking that nothing about this situation could be more wrong.

Ric began to motion that it was time to leave, and time again for mother and daughter to part. Never in his life had James Craig felt more prone to an act of violence. This was foolishness; there was absolutely no reason for Alexis to have to live a life separate from that of her child. He began to formulate a plan. It could fail and cost him the new life he was building for himself or it could be a great success, leading to the permanent reunion of this incredible woman with this precious girl. Whatever the outcome, he had to try. It might be the very thing to save his soul.

"Good night, my Molly. Be good for daddy." She handed their child over, immediately wrapping her arms around herself to keep from snatching her back to her body's safe protection. With a false smile, she watched her former life partner take her baby away, again. The moment they were out of sight she collapsed onto the couch, on the verge of tears. Every time they parted was a little harder than the last. This was supposed to be best for Molly, but surely she must've sensed that her mommy was dying inside. That's what she was doing by the way--dying a terrible death, bereft of the only part of her life that had ever been golden.

Craig knew he was taking his wellbeing in his hands when he decided to approach. At a certain point, he'd come to the conclusion that comforting Alexis Davis was worth any price he might be due to pay. He kneeled silently beside her crumpled form and began to hesitate. It would be different from here; he would be more than just a convenient intrusion into her existence, he would begin to play a role in this menacing tale. Sober pride assailed his lesser spirits--and he accepted that his fate was sealed.

Using his lightest touch, he massaged her back. He thought she must've blocked out his presence. He sensed her shame at being caught in this state. She was a woman of enormous pride, Alexis was. A creature of the same sort himself, he recognized the trait easily enough. She started to pull physically away from him, to put an emotional wall between him and the woman he'd seen. No, she wasn't real, she wanted him to believe--just an illusory vision of emotion, of a woman who broke.

She sat up, touching her hair absently to ensure that it was still in place. Her eyes were red, her cheeks were flushed; her confidence would be the only thing to preserve her fiction.

"I'm all right," she staved off his unspoken attempts to comfort her. "Really, I'm fine. This is going to become a regular occurrence so I'd be better get used to it. It's still new." She wiped her tears on her sleeves, almost a phantom of herself, almost.

"It shouldn't be at all," he reflected genuinely. He didn't like the idea that a man could be so callous to a woman he'd claimed to love and then betrayed. James Craig was a man of uncomplicated motivations, at least he had been once. He would connive and deceive for many reasons and in several fashions, yet never so cavalierly and not in regards to a woman's heart. The worst was not that Ric Lansing was a fool for choosing not cherish the love of Alexis Davis. On that contrary, he had cherished that love--so long as it benefited him. Then, he had consumed it greedily and churned out only treason as payment. He was not fit to live, much less care for an heiress of Alexis's affection. No, Craig decided, something had to change.

"Thank the legal system," she answered in resentful explanation. She'd given the system her life only to watch it take that life for sand and blow it all away.

"It failed you."

She nodded, her mask falling even further. "It repaid my loyalty with betrayal." She snorted. "Like my husband, its human embodiment." She rubbed her hands together to warm them. She felt cold inside. Numb was a better word.

Craig captured her hands gently and felt their trimmer. They seemed to so fragile in spite of their apparent strength. Her long slender fingers curled themselves into impenetrable fists. Beneath the sadness laid the rage.

"Young Molly will be home soon. You have to believe that."

She lifted her chin in strict defiance of her clear emotions. "I do. I know she'll be home soon." Any doubt she had was concealed by her blinding certainty.

Craig doubted her attitude. The change had come much too quickly and was not complete. Perhaps determination was working its way to her core from the outside. Either way, he hoped she believed herself, and him. His reservations were confirmed when he saw the glass splinter behind her opaque eyes.

"I just don't know if I can survive as long as it takes to get her back." Alexis Davis, daughter of a prince and an almost world-renowned classical singer, dropped her head and surrendered to despair. In front of a perfect stranger.

_Cruel world, what have you done?_ James internalized his discontent.

"Come now," he good-naturedly cajoled, "you are much too stubborn to falter under this illness. Is it a terrible affliction? Indeed, but your are greater than the worst it can do. Unless you give in."

"I'm too tired to keep this up. I can't pretend to be strong for Kristina, comfort her when Molly's gone if her absence is killing _me_, too. How do I do that?" she implored him for wisdom he didn't have. What he did have was an answer.

"You count on people who are on your side. Let us do what's hard while you do what's harder: Stay alive. Everything else, and everyone else, will simply have to find their own way."

Alexis knew she shouldn't put much stake in his words, they were the same words others had said before they'd shown her exactly why they couldn't be trusted. Thus far, he hadn't shown himself to be a risk, but she was aware of how quickly that could change. For lack of a better alternative, she opted to trust. It was the most difficult choice of all.

Craig read the acceptance in her expression and nodded gravely. He thought he saw redemption there as well, but having never seen it before, was unsure. No matter, there were things to be done.

"What can I do for you now?"

She touched her palm to her forehead, which glistened with sweat he noted once more. In fact, Alexis was not the picture of health she'd been when he'd seen her this afternoon at Wyndamere. Evidently, heartache was unkind to both Cassadines and humans alike.

"Can you wait here while I wake Kristina and get her dressed? And then take us to the hospital?" She wasn't remotely hopeful, but she was reaching.

"Indeed." He stood up with a wince. He had outgrown the floor decades ago.

She struggled to stand for a moment before he offered his assistance. With a gracious look, she allowed him to take her around the waist and guide her to the hall. She took the reins from there, leaning heavily on the wall as he looked on.

He left her to her preparations and returned to the living room. He began to pace, worry etching itself indelibly on his face. She appeared so frail now, a compelling contrast to the easily bantering stunner who'd sauntered into the heart of his scheme only days ago. Feelings of protectiveness were overriding his good sense. He never should have come here tonight, for fair deed or otherwise. The image of their last meeting had been an alluring incentive, the medication a convenient excuse and little more. Alexis Davis had taken residence in his consciousness and refused to leave. What most frightened him was the idea that one day she would.

Alexis's voice filtered into the room ahead of she and Kristina, a comforting litany. He ceased his anxious movement to stand beside the door. They came down the short set of steps in their coats fit for the night air. The second daughter of the unclaimed princess looked afraid, but not to see him. She was terrified that one day the hospital would take her mommy away for good. Craig found her fear disheartening.

"Mr. Craig has kindly offered to drive us to the doctor, okay?" Kristina nodded with a soulful pout. "Can you thank him for mommy?"

Kristina turned slowly to Craig, attempting but failing to smile. "Thank you for taking me and mommy to the doctor."

"You're welcome, Kristina." He held an arm out to Alexis, who stood somewhat unstable without a handhold. "If you're ready..."

"I am. Kristina?" The six-year old only nodded, directing her gaze to the floor. "We're ready."

"All right then." He stepped back to open the door. "Ladies first."

"So you do have manners," Alexis cracked, leading her daughter past him.

"Yes, I'm even housebroken," he retorted, hitting the light switch and pulling the door securely shut behind him.

She flipped him an incredulous glance over her shoulder. "You truly are one of a kind."

"Luckily for the world, Ms. Davis, there are many of you." He inclined his chin towards the subdued girl waiting for them on the grass.

"Yes, there are." She left him in the shadow of the moonlight to attend to her daughter's tears. As brave as they both had learned to be, one could only withstand so much. He kept his distance.

If through some cosmic misdeed, Alexis Davis were forced to leave this world, Craig would do his best to insure that her incredible love survived. Failing that, he would seek retribution for her suffering from the best of all sources: Ric Lansing. On this night, in this lake house, he had given himself over to Alexis's confidence. Tangled among the web he had woven for himself was the solemn vow he had made to her, with her hands cradled in his. He could not any more break it than he could ordain the spread or remission of her cancer. In that sense, he was powerless.

What he could do was stand between her and those things that would hurt her most. Should that entail staring into the mouths the lions or gangsters, so be it. An undeniable chain of events had been set in motion--he could not change it. He could only hope to intervene.


End file.
